Bart Simpson
Bart Simpson is a cartoon character from the hit Fox animated television series The Simpsons, created by Matt Groening, and part of its titular Simpson family. The ten-year-old son of Homer and Marge and brother of Lisa and Maggie, Bart is the mischievous and rebellious troublemaker of the family, who disrespects the authority of his parents and teacher, pulls pranks at his school, rides his skateboard through town, and watches much television. During the first two seasons of the show, he became its breakout character, so much that an entire mania revolved around him. Appearance Bart Simpson first appeared in the parade in 1990 and was the third to last character balloon in the parade that year. Unlike the other balloons made since 1984, Raven Aerostar didn't make this balloon, instead, another company called Bigger than Life did. Due to this, the seams on the balloon didn't hold together well, and he had to constantly be repaired. It is possible this is why he was retired in 1995. Although the balloon was retired in 1995, and is likely to never return due to new rules, a digital version of the balloon appeared during the Thanksgiving update of The Simpsons: Tapped Out mobile app in 2015. Incidents * In 1991, Bart's left leg was deflated for unknown reasons, possibly due to the faulty stitching as mentioned above. * In 1992, Bart's right finger was deflated. He also almost hit a building. * In 1993, Bart's T-shirt was ripped open by a streetlight due to The windy weather but made it through the parade route. * In 1995, Bart was tossed by a tree but bounced back and no damage was done to the balloon. Music * "The Simpsons Theme" (Band Version) Gallery B46E67EE-EF62-40A5-ACDD-FA1E8D8A124A.jpeg|The Model of the Bart Simpson Balloon 096E386C-0E6B-4801-8523-C31CCFF6E22F.jpeg|The Bart Simpson Balloon's Test Flight 736529A4-2676-4508-94DC-77FDC80744C6.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1990 Parade FD5D66B0-D279-43A4-8A84-2C16E4BAC9D3.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1990 Parade 3FBCD31E-5C8B-4BE8-91A7-AC3ECDF24DD8.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1990 Parade D730A060-37EC-4550-B554-AB7E59C2AE5B.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1990 Parade DBF1F174-447F-4390-BBF7-23D9AAB80E30.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1990 Parade BartSimpson1990NBC.jpg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1990 Parade on the NBC Telecast 44E3324D-E76E-43F8-A09F-61110A6FB343.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1991 Parade D8BD464B-E2BC-45AF-BC60-A16445F44A73.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1991 Parade BartSimpson1991NBC.jpg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1991 Parade on the NBC Telecast 5913E509-C852-4684-A245-DAD814A3244F.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1992 Parade FB4A3C8E-5C76-4052-911C-EBE5CC161B3A.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1992 Parade 3555C47E-91CC-4F8C-89D8-365DD7744AA3.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1992 Parade BartSimpson1992NBC.jpg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1992 Parade on the NBC Telecast DA4C0720-5F57-4D1E-9B20-082EF55C0C8E.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1993 Parade 707FA24E-12EA-48DE-9B04-DC2A4BE542B8.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon with Ripped Shirt in the 1993 Parade 895333A0-81D6-4AD2-AA66-645DD6972568.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon with Ripped Shirt in the 1993 Parade BartSimpson1993NBC.jpg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1993 Parade on the NBC Telecast 217EAD69-9C9A-4F84-A5A9-94B4FC7932C8.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1994 Parade CF097976-F23C-473E-A9AD-51991AAC54DD.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1994 Parade BartSimpson1994NBC.jpg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1994 Parade on the NBC Telecast D4C9065D-35A6-4AE4-9848-9B98B1EF58FE.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1995 Parade 1D58131A-EB24-44E7-9518-B1F4FDFAC784.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1995 Parade 3DF898C0-0D84-4EB9-8355-802D5E51CBBA.jpeg|Bart Simpson, Quik Bunny and Barney in the 1995 Parade D20F5A30-424D-46AE-B277-2A5898520A0D.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1995 Parade 508FC8F5-6239-47D3-9133-C6A3A47CD6DA.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1995 Parade F99230D6-5DC9-4E85-B575-DCA956389250.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1995 Parade Sns-macys-thanksgiving-parade-through-the-year-011.jpg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1995 Parade 2DCEAE89-A2E9-47D0-9FB7-128E659809A6.jpeg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1995 Parade BartSimpson1995NBC.jpg|Bart Simpson Balloon in the 1995 Parade on the NBC Telecast Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:1990 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Big Balloons Category:Non-First Balloon in the Parade until Now the First Balloon in the Parade Category:TV Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:90s Balloons